


Čarodějův učeň

by SallyPejr



Series: Kingsmani [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry is Arthur, Last Part, Technology, finale
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aby si dali víc času na rozmyšlenou, pošle vedení agentury dva kandidáty, aby se seznámili s prací v zázemí. Ovšem jestli jim to pomůže rozhodnout...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zrod učně

**Author's Note:**

> Poslední část série!  
> A všechno to jsou strašně kratičké kapitolky!  
> Ale konečně se dovíme, kdo bude novým Galahadem!  
> A opravu dělala Lianell!

Jak Arthur a Merlin očekávali, společné mise kandidátů a jejich mentorů sice byly úspěšné, ale naprosto k ničemu, co se týče rozhodnutí, který z těch dvou má být novým Galahadem. A Kingsmani sice mají práce až nad hlavu, ale to neznamená, že mají dost misí pro čtyřčlenné týmy. A posílat Roxy a Eggsyho zvlášť na mise taky není nejlepší nápad, protože každý úkol se hodnotí jinak a jak pak chcete srovnávat výsledky? Nijak. Tudíž ani tohle není řešením.

Proto bylo rozhodnuto, že dva kandidáti na nějaký čas opustí svou aktivní skoro-službu v poli a začnou se věnovat práci v zázemí. V praxi to znamená, že má teď Merlin dva osobní poskoky, které bude seznamovat se vším, co dělají technici.

Naposledy, když při výběru agenta došlo až k této fázi výběru, dobrovolně si jeden z dvojice vybral, že bude raději pracovat v technickém oddělení, než aby po sobě nechal střílet na misích. Jenže tehdy to byl výběr mezi Harrym a Merlinem a nikoho to vlastně ani nepřekvapovalo.

Ovšem tentokrát jsou kandidáty Roxy a Eggsy a ani jeden z nich dosud nijak velkou lásku k technické a výzkumné sekci neprojevil. Pokud tedy nepočítáte různé hry a nadšení a obdiv k šikovně skrytým zbraním a k jejich používání.

Harry ani Merlin tudíž nevěří, že by kterýkoliv ze dvou kandidátů ustoupil a přenechal tomu druhému titul rytíře a místo u jejich stolu. Ovšem tato fáze výběru je již tradicí a proto k ní přistoupili i oni. A taky jim to poskytlo víc času na rozhodování, což bylo rozhodně přínosem.

A ne, Merlin rozhodně neměl tendence prostřelit Lancelotovi čéšku, když ten začal Roxy a Eggsyho oslovovat titulem 'čarodějův učeň' a varoval je před používáním magie při úklidu.


	2. Život učně

Práce na počítači

Jako všichni obyvatelé Británie ve věkové kategorii jejich kandidátů i Roxy a Eggsy jsou zběhlí v práci na počítači, i když ne ve stejném rozsahu.

Vzhledem k Roxyinu předchozímu vzdělání nikoho nepřekvapilo, že umí psát na klávesnici všema deseti a že dokáže pracovat snad se všemi kancelářskými programy jako profík.

Eggsy měl v této oblasti jisté mezery, protože po něm nikdo ještě nikdy nechtěl, aby vytvořil textový dokument nebo tabulky v různých programech. Ovšem o to lepší byl s prací s videi a fotografiemi, obzvláště co se týče jejich upravování. Jeho vysvětlení bylo, cituji: 'Dybyste viděli, co sme s Jamalem šecko pověsili na síť' a Merlin se rozhodl, že nechce zjišťovat, co to 'šecko' je.

Ovšem i tak si technický génius udělal představu toho, čeho je Eggsy schopný, když se mu v kanceláři jedno odpoledne objevil velice podmračený Percival s fotografií jeho – Merlina a Roxy, jak se líbají. Kdyby Merlin na sto procent nevěděl, že se nic z toho ještě nestalo – tedy, ehm, nic z toho  _určitě_  nestalo, uvěřil by stejně jako Percival, že jde o pravou fotografii.

Naštěstí pro Merlina se Eggsy a s ním nepřekvapivě i Lancelot přiznali, že jde o jejich práci. Lancelot chtěl vědět, jak jeho partner bude reagovat, až se Merlin a Roxy konečně dají dohromady a nedělalo mu nejmenší problémy si z Eggyho udělat komplice.

A Harry, jak se dalo u toho zrádce čekat, se postavil na stranu Lancelota a Eggsyho a odmítl Merlinovu žádost ty dva použít jako pokusné králíky.

No, tak či tak se opět projevilo, jací jsou dva kandidáti přátelé, protože Roxy doučila Eggsyho základům práce na počítači a on ji seznámil s tím, co všechno zvládne photoshop a podobné programy.

* * *

Hackování

Samozřejmě, že oba kandidáti projevili talent i pro tuto část práce na počítači, která je v moderní době pro agenty skoro nepostradatelná.

Roxy splnila proto, že je to inteligentní a učenlivá mladá dáma.

Eggsy, kterému Merlin ještě neodpustil onen vtípek s upravenou fotografií, zkoušku zvládl, protože je to malý parchant a kořen všeho zla, co má víc štěstí než rozumu, a Merlin by se vsadil, že mu Harry pomohl, protože nedokáže být nestranný.

Tedy, ne že by byl Merlin zaujatý nebo tak něco.

* * *

Vývoj nových zbraní

Kingsmani mají dokonalý arzenál zbraní pro každého gentlemana s jakýmikoliv preferencemi, který se neustále vyvíjí a rozšiřuje. Ovšem už nemají tak nepřebernou škálu vybavení pro dámy. A tady se otvírá prostor nejen pro celé vývojové oddělení, ale i pro kandidáty, kteří mohli poskytnout svůj názor na vybavení, které bude sloužit převážně Roxy a potencionálním budoucím agentkám.

Standartní oblek není problém, stačí jen sehnat několik nových střihů. Společenský oděv ovšem může být trochu ožehavější téma, protože dámské šaty na rozdíl od pánského obleku skoro nikdy nepokrývají celý trup a všechny končetiny a tudíž Roxy hrozí více zranění než jejím kolegům. Což je ovšem riziko, které je ona ochotná podstoupit.

Na Eggsyho vtípek, že by Merlin mohl vyrobit neprůstřelný make-up, bylo reagováno vražedným pohledem ze strany plešatého génia.

A pak už šlo jen o vymýšlení zabijácky ostrých podpatků na pohodlných botách jakožto náhradu za otrávené nože v podrážce typické obuvi Kingsmanů, šperků, které v sobě skrývají kamery, mikrofony, štěnice, elektrošoky, otrávené i neotrávené šipky atd. atd.

Roxy jako náhradu za zapalovač navrhla krabičku s líčením, popřípadě lahvičku s parfémem, protože gentleman nekuřák může mít u sebe zapalovač, aby mohl galantně zapálit dámě cigaretu, ale u žen je toto poněkud neobvyklé.

Eggsy zase přišel s nápadem, jestli by třeba nešlo, aby v rtěnce byla nějaká žíravina nebo něco, takže kdyby Roxy potřebovala, stačilo by jen aplikovat rtěnku a, co by jí stálo v cestě, by to rychle mělo za sebou.

Tím si u Merlina trochu vylepšil skórem, aby si ho vzápětí pokazil dotazem, jestli mají Kingsmani taky vybuchující pera jako James Bond. Merlin ty filmy nenávidí. Obzvláště od té doby, co má v týmu agentů jednoho šíleného Jamese Bonda v převleku za agenta Lancelota.

* * *

Zkoušení nových výrobků a prototypů

Pustit jakéhokoliv agenta do místnosti s prototypy zbraní jakéhokoliv druhu je jako pustit dítě do hračkářství. Dovolit jim vyzkoušet si cokoliv je, jako oznámit tomu dítěti, že má volnou ruku a neomezený přístup ke zmrzlině k tomu.

A Roxy a Eggsy potvrdili, že jsou ryzími agenty, protože se zachovali úplně stejně a hned škemrali, jestli by si to či ono nemohli vzít domů.

Merlin by možná byl svolný se nechat od Roxy umluvit, ale to by znamenalo, že by musel něco půjčit i Eggsymu a ten si to rozhodně nezaslouží. Ne. Navíc by půjčka čehokoliv komukoliv nakonec vedla k tomu, že se prototyp dostane do rukou Lancelotovi, a to by se Merlin mohl rovnou rozloučit s civilizovaným světem, protože po Lancelotovi by nic nezůstalo.

* * *

Řízení mise

Tak jo, tohle je něco, co Roxy doopravdy nejde. Být na misi a chovat se samostatně nebo plnit rozkazy na slovo? Žádný problém pro tuto kandidátku, ani jedno z toho. Ovšem řídit někoho jiného, mít jen omezený výhled kamery na brýlích nebo nedej bože mít jen tečku na obrazovce? To rozhodně není nic pro ni.

Percival může být jenom rád, že jí za zády stál Merlin, jinak by za jeho koncem stála jeho příbuzná.

Oproti tomu Eggsy neměl s řízením Lancelotovi mise nejmenší problémy, za což mladík nejspíše vděčí mnoha letům praxe s videohrami. Jediný háček byl v tom, že to  _Eggsy_  vedl _Lancelotovu_  misi.

Eggsy, který je nezodpovědný blázen, radil Lancelotovi, aby udělal přesně ty šílenosti, který by v tu chvíli na misi zkusil on sám. A Lancelot, ten totální idiot ho poslechl se vším, a pak se ještě Merlinovi zkoušel vymlouvat na to, že přece musí poslouchat toho, kdo řídí jeho misi. To zkusil říct poté, co strávil pět úkolů v řadě s vypnutou komunikací a ignorováním jakýchkoliv rozkazů.

Merlin je nezabil. Ani jednoho. Ovšem bylo to jen o chlup.

Ale najisto odmítl třeba jenom náznak toho, že by měl Eggsy pracovat na této pozici. Ani když se Lancelot a jeho kandidát vyloženě zeptali, jestli by si to mohli zopakovat.


	3. Konec učně

V zasedací místnosti jsou jen Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot a Percival. Jsou zde proto, aby rozhodli něco, co se jim nedaří rozřešit už celé týdny, skoro měsíce. Kdo bude novým Galahadem?

Problém je v tom, že nejjednodušší volbou by bylo hlasování, ale to oni nemůžou. Všem je jasné, že by Percival a Merlin volili pro Roxy a Harry a Lancelot pro Eggsyho. A ostatní agenti neznají kandidáty dost dobře na to, aby měli objektivní názor. Onen detail, že tihle čtyři znají kandidáty dost dobře, aby měli neobjektivní názor, je doopravdy jen detail. A nedůležitý k tomu.

„Proč bychom nemohli udělat agenty z obou?" zeptá se Lancelot, který se naprosto negentlemansky rozvaluje ve své židli.

„A jak by sis to představoval?" zamračí se na něj Merlin. „Z Eggsyho bude Galahad v sudé týdny a z Roxy v liché? Máme jen jedno volné místo."

„Tak udělejte další," pokrčí Lancelot rameny. „Harry je přece Arthur, tak si může na rytíře pasovat, koho chce."

„Je pravdou," ozve se Percival, aniž by se na kohokoliv ze svých kolegů podíval. „Že Arthur nemá právo rušit agentské pozice, ale není nikde psané, že by nemohl vytvořit nové, nebo ano?"

„Vážně?" pozvedne Lancelot udiveně obočí.

„V tomhle má Percival pravdu. Částečně," řekne Merlin pomalu. „Arthur má právo vytvořit novou pozici agenta, ovšem i to je limitováno počtem kamelotských postav v legendách a poslední volná rytířská jména použil Arthur během druhé světové války. Zakládací pravidla jsou - velmi idealistická. A také neměnná."

„No a?" nechápe Lancelot. „Tak se vybere jiné jméno."

„Král Arthur je hlavou Kingsmanů, rytíři kulatého stolu jsou jeho agenti. Merlin, Morgana a kdokoliv spojený s magií nebo něčím podobným pracuje pod Merlinem," povídá Harry, aby osvětlil nedostatek použitelných jmen a tudíž i neexistující šanci na nového agenta.

„A Excalibur?" zeptá se Percival.

„To ne," zavrtí Merlin hlavou a krátce si vymění pohled s Harrym, než pokračuje. „Excalibur je kódové jméno agenta pro jisté speciální a velice tajné mise."

Lancelot a Percival na to nic neřeknou, jen se zatváří vážně. Každá agentura má protokoly pro případ, že potřebují udělat něco, co je sice nutné, ale neslučuje se to tak úplně s jejich regulemi. Vypadá to, že ty jejich existují pod kódovým jménem Excalibur.

„Hele, zapomínáte ještě na jednu velice důležitou postavu artušovských legend," rozzáří se Lancelot najednou.

„Ano?" vyzve ho Harry nejistě k pokračování. Z tohodle člověka může vypadnout cokoliv a on si toho je vědom.

„No, každý ví, že Lancelot byl nejlepší rytíř u kulatého stolu," začne Lancelot s nadšeným úsměvem, čímž si vyslouží tři skeptické pohledy svým směrem. „A Galahad byl jeho syn a taky nejčistčí a nejvznešenější z rytířů. A tudíž je jasné, že Roxy je přímo ideální volba na tuto pozici, když jsem ji vychoval."

Další skeptické pohledy směrem k Lancelotovi, než si Harry vezme slovo.

„Pokud Roxy získá titul Galahada, co si představuješ, že provedeme se tvým kandidátem?" zajímá se Harry.

„To je přece jasné, Arthure," zazubí se Lancelot nadšeně s důrazem na poslední slovo. „Vždyť je to přece tvůj partner."

No, vypadá to, že by Merlin přece jen mohl Lancelotovi odpustit všechny ty šílenosti posledních dnů, protože tohle je skvělý nápad.

\- - o - -

Stejně jako před pár dny i dnes je v zasedací místnosti Kingsmanů stejná čtveřice agentů a s nimi tentokrát i jejich dva nejistí kandidáti. Tedy ne, že by to byli ochotní přiznat, i když dnešek je tím dnem, kdy se konečně dozvědí, kdo z nich bude novým agentem Kingsmanů a kdo si po takové době sbalí kufry a pojede domů jen s dohodou o mlčenlivosti.

Harry, tedy Arthur stojí před dlouhým stolem a po jeho stranách jsou rozestavěni napravo Percival a Lancelot s kamennými výrazy profesionálů, nalevo Merlin i se svým všudy přítomným tabletem. Eggsy a Roxy stojí naproti nim a skoro se třepou nejistotou a nedočkavostí.

„Slečno Mortonová, předstupte, prosím," vyzve Harry mladou ženu vážným tónem, a pak jen sleduje, jak se Roxy objevila ve tváři naděje a nadšení, které se ovšem snaží potlačit.

Eggsy vedle ní se snaží nedat najevo ani špetku onoho zklamání a lítosti, které teď cítí.

Roxy se dvěma kroky postaví před Arthura a ten k ní napřáhne pravici, kterou ona bez váhání stiskne.

„Gratuluji, agente Galahade. Vítejte mezi Kingsmany."

„Děkuji, pane," řekne Roxy s vážným výrazem, než se zařadí zpět po bok svého padlého soupeře.

„Pane Unwine, předstupte, prosím," řekne Arthur dřív, než stačí Eggsy začít gratulovat svojí kamarádce.

Oba kandidáti, vlastně teď už ne kandidáti se zatváří udiveně, ale nakonec se Eggsy pohne a s chápavým výrazem a smutným pousmáním přejde vpřed, aby přijal potřesení rukou a oficiální vyhazov.

„Gratuluji, agente Guinevero. Vítejte mezi Kingsmany," řekne Harry, když stiskne Eggsyho pravici. Má přímo skvělý výhled na obličeje dvou nejnovějších agentů, po kterých přeletělo překvapení, které bylo skoro ve stejnou chvíli nahrazeno výrazy, které nasadili, aby zabránili výbuchům smíchu.

Eggsy jen poděkuje a zařadí se zpět.

Slavnostní chvíli pokazí, jak taky jinak, Lancelot.

„Počkat. Teď mi to došlo. Když ty jsi Guinevera a já Lancelot, znamená to, že se můžu stavit, až nebude Arthur doma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A to je vše, přátelé. Konec série.
> 
> Doufám, že se vám cesta líbila, a že opět využijete služeb cestovní kanceláře SallyPejr.


End file.
